


if the world was ending

by Skylar102



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, End of the World, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, i mean you see that MCD tag, you know what's going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tightAnd there wouldn't be a reason whyWe would even have to say goodbyeIf the world was endingYou'd come over, right?Right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	if the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man where to even begin of where this came from
> 
> Well that's not true
> 
> I took one listen to [If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2kJwzbxV2ppxnQoYw4GLBZ?si=UjaE97HlRhmOdLSAQ3mMIQ) and thought, yes I need to write Malec angst about this and this fic was created
> 
> So yeah, I'm sorry? 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting without looking it over. I just needed to get it out of my system lol
> 
> Title from song mentioned above which I highly recommend listening to it while reading this

Alec looks out on his balcony in Alicante. He always knew the day would come where Jonathan would make his reappearance and strike against the Nephilim. He just didn’t think the rest of the world would go with it too. Alec looks up at the sky and sees the multiple rifts above the city. Too many to close. The number of fire messages he has been receiving since the rifts began to appear means that they didn’t just open here. Institutes from around the world calling for aid. Alec doesn’t have to turn on his television to know that the mundane world is also seeing this. 

The amount of warlocks needed to close all the rifts is too many. There’s not enough magic in the world to stop this. Alec sighs and leans on the banister as he hears the screams echo from around the city. The city’s defenses are all active, trying their best to stop the onslaught of demons flying from the rifts. Alec knows that his people need him, that he should be doing something. Another tower crumbles in front of him. It’s useless. There’s no stopping this.

Alec grips the ring on the necklace he’s worn for a year now. Hasn’t taken it off since that night. Never thought to give it to anyone else but  _ him. _ He lets out a shuddering breath. Alec hopes that he’s okay. That he found happiness again. It’s what Magnus deserves. His grip gets tighter on the ring as he closes his eyes. Thinking of his happiest moments with Magnus before he destroyed their relationship.

But it was worth it, he tells himself. Magnus got his magic back. That’s what Catarina told him when she showed up at the Institute the next day after he broke things off with Magnus, furious. She didn’t tell Magnus that she knew what he did. Just gave him a piece of her mind and told him that Magnus left the city. It didn’t surprise him that Magnus left. If Alec had the choice he would have left New York too after everything. 

It only took him 3 months to eventually do so. His work at the Institute didn’t go unnoticed by the Clave. When they saw the peace he created, the empty position of Inquisitor was just asking to be taken by him. In the past year, the relationship between the Nephilim and the Downworld has flourished because of him. The new laws put in place to give Downworlders the actual equal rights they deserve. He hopes that he made Magnus proud.

The sound of a portal opening behind him drags him from his thoughts. Thinking it's the High Warlock, he turns to address them but instead sees Magnus. Whatever Alec was going to say dies on his tongue. Magnus looks at his chest, where his hand is still clasped around the Lightwood family ring. Alec releases his hold to reveal the ring and Magnus at Alec like he confirmed his suspicions. Someone must have told him.

Magnus takes his eyes off the ring and walks towards Alec. Alec opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Magnus stops him with a finger on his lips. The motion takes him back to that night where everything started. The night he started to have feelings for the warlock in front of him. Alec huffs out a laugh as he looks Magnus in the eyes, hoping that he’s conveying everything he wanted to tell Magnus for the past year. 

The smile Alec gets says that his message was received. Magnus closes the little space between them and Alec doesn’t know where they begin and end. Alec tucks his face into Magnus’ shoulder and feels Magnus do the same. He knows he should care about his people and the rest of the world, but right now his world is in his arms again and Alec doesn’t want to be anywhere else. 

The ground around them shakes. Alec doesn’t need to look to know the demons have started to attack the building he lives in. The arms around him tighten just as he does. Alec peaks up and sees his loft begin to crumble. The bookshelf that held photos of his family and friends collapses, but he doesn’t care. Alec knows what he has to do.

Alec pulls himself out of the embrace. Magnus looks at him with shining eyes. Alec gives him a smile as he unclasps the ring from around his neck. He holds the ring in the palm of his hand and looks at Magnus with permission. Magnus waves his hand over his palm and another ring appears. An unspoken deal between the two of them. The building begins to crumble under the unrelenting attacks from the demons. But Alec and Magnus don’t care.

They exchange rings. Alec sliding the Lightwood ring on Magnus’ finger and Magnus does the same with his hand. Alec can’t take his eyes off the rings. He feels a hand tilt his head up and brush the tears he hadn’t realized began to fall. He looks at Magnus who looks as worse as he feels. A laugh escapes his mouth as he looks at Magnus, his entire world. 

Alec closes the space between them. He never thought he’d ever get to feel Magnus’ lips against his again. He had accepted that after everything. Right now, it feels like he’s home and finally whole again. That empty space that has been in his chest for the last year is refilling. A sob is heard and he doesn’t know if it came from him or Magnus. Their grips on each other is tight as the floor below them begins to ripple. 

Alec doesn’t break the kiss, would never dream of breaking it. Magnus seems to agree as his arms wrap around Alec’s neck tight. The kiss is everything they didn’t say to each other the past year. Every apology and truth that went unsaid. Most importantly it says the three words they’re too afraid to say out loud as the floor finally caves underneath them. As they fall, those three words repeat themselves over and over again. 

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211) for this
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
